


He was Hers

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia remembers V at Larkhill.</p><p>V's memories of this event are in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/184614">Vici Vidi Veni: Delia</a>.</p><p>(A detail from this story appears in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/195846">At the End of Her Rope</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Hers

.

She woke up, thrashing. Always the same dream. She worked on calming herself, breathing in and out slowly and sitting up in the bed. She felt nothing, always nothing, the same aching void always between her legs.

 

 _The hunger had begun when she’d realized that he was the one. He would give her existence meaning. He was hers._

 

She smiled at the memory, running one hand lightly over the pulse point in her neck, feeling for signs of life.

 

 _He’d been so charming and so pathetically grateful for any little kindness she’d paid to him._

 

Her hands slid down to cup her breasts through her nightgown, her nipples hardening at the memory. Yes, life. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence.

 

 _Soft noises would escape from his lips when she’d “accidentally” brush up against him, her own perverse nature coming to the fore._

 

Her own breath faltered.

 

 _There had been something about the way he’d looked at her._

 

She ran one hand lightly across her face as her other hand slid downward.

 

 _He wasn’t allowed to look at her that way. She enjoyed thinking about his punishment. What she would do about his defiance. He was, after all, hers._

 

Her fingers trailed between her legs and she was almost ashamed of the wetness she found there. Almost. People are stupid and evil. She was no exception.

 

 _He’d woken up to find himself restrained, strapped to his bed. His eyes had asked questions but his body had already known the answers. He was hard and ready beneath her._

 

She licked her fingers.

 

 _She’d straddled him and taken him in her mouth. He’d tried to pull away and she’d bitten him, lightly, a reminder that he was hers._

 

Her other hand joined the first as the pressure of the memory built.

 

 _He’d thrust into her mouth, unable to stop himself. She’d smiled around him, one hand working between her own legs._

 

Two of her fingers thrust home, straining to find relief from the memory.

 

 _They’d come together. She’d seen raw hatred in his eyes, but had known it wasn't for her._

 

Her hand stilled as she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Are you afraid?” floated through the darkened room.

She felt the rose brush lightly across her cheek, knew she had always been _his._

“No. I thought I would be, but I’m not. I've always known you would come again for me, V.”

 

.


End file.
